


The Sound of Silence

by Sachi_Grace



Series: Crazy Equals Genius [7]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Irouma Week, Living Together, Retrospective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sachi_Grace/pseuds/Sachi_Grace
Summary: Day 7 of Irouma WeekKokichi could hear the different sounds of the apartment and compares to what his life is now to when he was living with D.I.C.E and the future going forward.
Relationships: Iruma Miu/Oma Kokichi
Series: Crazy Equals Genius [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796464
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	The Sound of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to Irouma Week for Hosting this event. I'm grateful to have participated and to receive such a welcome. Thank you to those who have followed me thus far. Thank you for all of your support. I hope to write for this pairing again.

“Move in with me,” Miu had told him, and Kokichi couldn’t find any reason not to. Most of his family was moving out of the shared house that they crammed themselves in. Shuffle was going to be moving to Osaka, and Widow was going to a dorm at her university. Ouverte was also planning on keeping his apartment and spread his wings in his art. Trick and Duece were moving into the house but wasn’t going to be the same. Kokichi knew that they’d all find ways and reasons to visit one another; they were too close just to disregard it. He never felt more alone than he did now, lying in the middle of the night and staring up at the ceiling.

The apartment that Miu managed to snag was different. Room enough for two and a nicely fitted bedroom that had blueprints, comic books, and tossed paper strewn about on the floor. The blackout curtains that they got kept the city lights at bay, sinking the room in a dark abyss with little to no way to see a silhouette. The smell of oil and strawberry lemonade wafted his senses, and he knew it was from the wax warmer that Miu had put in not too long ago. 

A shift in the bed alerted Kokichi, and before he knew it, Miu curled up around him, her leg tossed across his body. Her breasts pressed against his ribcage, and his chest squashed enough so that she could get most of her body against him. Her hair tickled at his nose. He had to move away from it so he wouldn’t accidentally sneeze into her hair. She snored. Loudly. Uncutely. He called her a pig since she would sweat over her work and her voice. However, her snoring was a whole other ballgame. She squeezed him, and Kokichi carefully reached and gently threaded his fingers through her hair. 

It should be easy just to melt. It should be easy just to let his mind go blank and all the worries to be pushed to the side. The apartment didn’t creak right. The sounds of the traffic were off. The smells and the layout were disorienting and confusing. He strained his ears to see if Shuffle was coming down the stairs to watch late-night television. He tried to listen for any sounds of a kettle on the stove. He tried to push past the strawberry lemonade scent and see if there was food in the making -pancakes preferably. 

The apartment was too quiet. Quiet enough that everything felt louder. Kokichi could tell that his neighbors downstairs didn’t have an internal clock. He wondered if they were cleaning or cooking because they had a late-night shift or an early start. He could hear the clacking of dishes or the sound of metal scraping against each other. He could make-out a rhythmic “thump-thump” happening upstairs. He could wake Miu up and tease that they could be them making those sounds, but at the same time, he wondered if that was the case or if something else was going on. 

Someone turned the T.V turned out louder than it was supposed to and broke the silence. Almost in a panicked alarmed way, the person quickly turned it down to white noise. Miu snored softly, and Kokichi let out a deep breath at the sound. He wondered if he could figure out which neighbor it was and tease them endlessly for the restless night that he got because of the accident. 

He was getting restless just lying there on the bed. He wanted to move out and curl up on the couch and try to get his brain to stop thinking for a second. 

“Stop.” Miu breathlessly whispered.

“Hmm?” Kokichi wondered if this was going to be one of those moments where he found out Miu could be a sleep-talker. What he could get her to say, or what she’d do. It was a shame his phone was on the bedside table on her end. He wasn’t sure how much of a heavy sleeper she was, and he didn’t want to disturb her. 

Miu murmured something under her breath as she squeezed him impossibly closer. Her leg tightened around his hip, and her arm clutched his chest. 

“You’re a koala-bear y’know.” Kokichi mused thoughtfully.

“I’m not there yet.” 

“You’re not where?” Kokichi bit his lower lip. What else she’d say if she’d try to have a normal conversation with him?

She breathed and didn’t answer.

“Well, that’s no fun.” Kokichi pouted as he threaded his fingers through her hair again, scratching lightly at her scalp. If she could melt into a puddle, she would’ve been a human-sized one. Her weight sat against his chest and stomach uncomfortably. The thought to shove her away came back. He had a feeling that if he wiggled, she’d follow his movements and continue to hinder him from leaving. 

“Hey,” he wondered why he continued to disturb the silence. He supposed it was better than sitting in silence he didn’t recognize. “Why did you ask me to move in with you?” He doubted he’d get an answer. He wasn’t sure if he wanted it. He told her that he didn’t have any plans after Hope’s Peak, and she dragged him here. No discussion about being unemployed. No debate about furthering his college career. She just yanked him to the side and told him they were moving in together. It was just that simple.

Maybe it was just that simple. Kokichi didn’t like the idea of living off of Miu, but he had his people to worry about. He knew how to work the streets. He knew how to pickpocket, to beg, to perform. He didn’t mind the audience. He didn’t mind the tricks. He kept his family alive by doing it, and he could keep himself alive the same way. Miu didn’t want him to. She wanted him here, in this bed, in this apartment, and Kokichi couldn’t wrap his head around the idea. 

Miu wasn’t a liar. She was genuine, honest, vulgar, and direct. The joke at the time was that he was only moving in because she needed to keep an eye on him. However, Kokichi wondered how much of that was right when he felt like Miu needed someone to watch her as well. 

It has only been two days together. They were still learning how the pieces fit. They were still learning the habits that they had and how they could mesh together. Kokichi saw her slumped over her desk and overworked. He grabbed a nerf gun and challenged her to see who would order or cook dinner for the night. They would fall into a pile on the couch and watch a terrible show, mocking the plot. They would tease each other for getting emotional. 

“I don’t know what I’m doing,” Kokichi muttered, feeling her squeeze again and trying to lull him back into a senseless drift. “But I hope I’m doing right by you, and that’s not a lie.” 

He’ll get used to what silence sounded like in her apartment, just as he would get used to living inside her space. Right now, though, Kokichi would figure out a way to fall asleep to the sounds that surrounded him.

That said, he was going to find a way to tease his neighbor about hitting that wall as hard as they did and falling off the bed. That sounded painful and awkward.  
  



End file.
